


Old Enemies and New Relations

by Sheanio



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheanio/pseuds/Sheanio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle Zelda and Link face the foe that has been running rampant for the last seven years and finally get an answer as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enemies and New Relations

You stand in front of the greatest Evil you have ever faced in your months of questing and travel. You stand in front of Ganondorf, Leader of the thieving Gerudo tribe, and the Evil King of the arid desert. Zelda stood alongside you, tired from expending most of her power but still with her head held high as you hold your sword to his throat, inches away from the final blow.

It was over at last. After a long and grueling battle you stand in front of this man, panting and exhausted. Words were coming out of his mouth, but Zelda didn’t seem to be paying them any attention, barking out an order to keep his mouth shut and how they should just kill him where he stands for all that he’s done and to some degree you nod along with her.

And then you start to pay attention to his words. You grew up in the forest; the only death you’d seen was the Old Deku Tree’s perishing. You had never seen death before this quest, you’d never felt the desire to kill. You had been told about the conqueror by the Deku tree before he had died and how he must be stopped, but stopped from what? Why was he even doing this?

You still did not want to kill. 

You listen to his words, flowing smooth contrary to how you’d thought he sound being the greatest evil to the kingdom and all. Zelda tries to stop him once more but you speak up and ask him to continue. She takes it in stride, throwing you a questioning glance but she knows that you are not a social person; you do not talk often and she tries to listen to you when you do.

You listen to how hot the desert is during the day; the unbearable heat as it beats down on the shoulders of his tribe. The frigid nights with only yourself and the possibility of a fire should the winds be kind and not blow as hard as they normally do.

He speaks of that wind a lot, blowing nothing but death over the desert, bringing nothing but sand. He wished for a better life for his people. But he knew that wouldn’t happen with Zelda on the throne, having had a great deal of suspicion and prejudices against the Gerudo tribe for having a male leader. And in turn they had suspicions and prejudices about the Hyrulians as well, having a female for a leader, and one so young at that.

He relents that she does earn her place as this kingdom’s princess. As brave and beautiful as a phoenix. And his gaze turns to you. Ganondorf says nothing to you but it shows in his eyes. He is thankful to you for letting him speak. He looks back to Zelda, that gratitude vanishing from his eyes and one of… Well you can’t say, you’ve never seen that look before. 

He speaks to her again, asking if it would really be that horrible if the Gerudo tribe were to try to move into Hylian lands. To escape the desert that brings nothing but death, or would the Princess rather keep her lands 100 percent Hylian.

Zelda looks as though she got a slap to the face and you raise your sword once more to him in warning. Ganondorf looks at the raised blade and your eyes, eyes you know by now of one of determination. You are still afraid of him; He is still very powerful even in his tired and defeated state, for the moment at least, but that doesn’t matter to you. What matters is another battle will erupt and you don’t know if you and Zelda will make it out as the victors this time around.

He takes your warning to heart, backing off what might have escalated into more brutal words. Zelda looks at you and back to the Gerudo man, the only Man born to that tribe once every hundred years. She brings you to the side, asking your opinion on this, even though she’s against it for reasons that to you sound arbitrary and the fears and prejudices of ages past. She points out that he kidnapped her to get her kingdom, you say Ganondorf did it to get help for his people that he was sure the Hylians wouldn't give. By nature Hylians are a peaceful people, battles and war doesn’t suit them, but they have a long memory and will remember grievences just as strongly as favors. She counters with all the desolation that happened in these seven years and you respond with him being the King in the Gerudo desert, she herself said that his mind couldn't handle the triforce of Power. She looks a little taken aback and then laughs, it’s always a joy to hear her laugh, and nods in agreement with you. 

Zelda looks back to Ganondorf and approaches him, guard down as much as she can allow from her training and life as Shiek and you sheath your sword and hook your shield to it, as has become second nature to you, and nod. She tells him that his tribe is welcome to Hyrule so long as they comply with the Laws of the Land. Ganondorf says that he’ll talk to his tribe about it but assures her that there will be a unanimous vote of acclimation. She reminds him strongly that this includes thievery and that being a thief is severely punished. He chuckles to her and brings a hand to her cheek which she quickly slaps away much to his amusement.

He looks to you and nods in gratitude, bowing to you and standing back up with a smirk. You will never get used to anyone bowing to you ever and you know that. He says that to make sure that this goes over well they will all need to be seen together, Zelda asks exactly what he means by that, and he replies that he means exactly what he said. We need to be seen together; therefore we need to live together.

Both eyes travel to you and you slowly realize what this means.

You’ll be living in a palace with the King of the Gerudo tribe, old enemy to the Kingdom for reasons no one can remember any longer, and the Princess of the very kingdom you helped save.

Ganondorf winks at you as that dawns on your face and you wonder just how much you’re going to regret finishing this journey.


End file.
